


Accidental Married Life

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married life. She's all excited, he's just.. annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Married Life

Missy had been scurrying around preparing food and drink for almost two hours now. Marriage had been forced on her and she had dragged an unwitting Doctor into it. She seemed happy, content to play the housewife whilst he sat and drank and wished he had less lives left, spending his life married to his enemy was not something he had planned. It had happened by accident. 

Missy had tried, at first, to make him happy, then given in, choosing instead to be happy and just wait. The Doctor, however, sat alone and pouted. She wouldn't mind. She would have to find a way to cheer him up, however, before they were visited by friends.


End file.
